Japanese patent JP-08-269647 (1996), entitled “Ni-Based Amorphous Metallic Filament”, by Takeshi Masumoto, et al., discloses Ni100-b-cSibBc alloys, where 3<b<17 and 10<c<27 (subscripts b, c denote atomic percent). Amorphous wires with diameters on the order of tens of micrometers can be produced from these alloys via a spinning method in a rotating liquid. The Japanese patent discloses that Cr, Co, Nb, Ta, Mo, V, W, Mn, Cu, P, C, Ge as well as Fe could be added “within limits that do not impair the processability of the amorphous phase,” while improving the tensile strength, the heat resistance, and corrosion resistance of the alloys. An example of a Ni—Si—B alloy containing 4% Fe along with 13% Cr is reported in the Japanese patent having a diameter of 50 micrometers. However, such early Ni—Si—B alloys are generally limited to forming metallic glass wires having diameters below 200 micrometers. JP-08-269647 discloses that “crystalline phases generally emerge and the processability worsens when the wires exceed 200 micrometers.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,058 by Chen et al. discloses iron (Fe)-nickel (Ni) alloys bearing phosphorus (P) and boron (B) and optionally silicon (Si) that vary over a very broad range of atomic compositions. The disclosed alloys capable of forming amorphous sheets, ribbons, or powders with lateral dimensions on the order of tens of micrometers. Chen et al. does not disclose forming bulk Ni—Fe metallic glasses, or suggest that bulk metallic glass formation may be possible.
There is a need for Ni—Fe—Si—B bulk metallic glasses having improved properties, including high strength and toughness, bending ductility, ferromagnetic properties, and corrosion resistance. These and other needs are addressed by the present disclosure.